Talk:Fishing for Fun and Profit by Ctownwoody
Nashmau Has anyone had any experience fishing here? I plan on trying to experiment there, maybe rope in a friend or two but wanted to see what the various bite-rates were like, etc. --Ctownwoody 19:35, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Bite rates here for Mercanbaligi and Ahtapot are great. Pterygotus just plain suck.--Diabolos-Brian 19:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ebisu There's also the Ebisu fishingrod which is a Lu Shang's +1 --Lordshadow 19:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) *True, but the amount of GP and rare, legendary fish you need to fish up, trade to Zhaldon to get the bait to get rarer fish to trade to Zhaldon for a chance at the necessary items is frankly more than I could stomach telling people about. If you do get to 100 and want to try it, you've graduated beyond reading guides and writing your own. :) **That said, if you want to add a section on it at the bottom, feel free...--Ctownwoody 19:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Silver Sharks You must have had some bad luck with silver sharks or something. I catch these on the ferry for gil/skill as level 46 fishing with halcyon after getting a few bluetail with a minnow and making some bait from them. Cancel !!! to avoid breaking halcyon with Marlins on the line. Cone calamary are a more common catch with this bait, but I take what I can get. Kylep2 03:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Elshimo frogs Stupid frogs. Supply at AH for my NIN tools is too spotty so I fish these myself, and boy does it suck. I use my Hume rod and shell bugs in the underground ponds beneath the Yuhtunga OP (tried fly lure but lost it on first cast probably on rusty item :P). The bite rate sucks even during full moon; it's slow and I get as many monster bites as frogs. The Hume rod, however, is perfectly adequate for reeling them in, so I will add it to the guide. When I level up enough to avoid mob harassment I will try fishing in the waterfalls to compare results, but for now it's either this or wait for random frog drops from Sahagins, whoopie. NanaaMihgo 00:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *hello, i`ve been following your guide (which is really awesome so far) but i found s small problem . . the Elshimo Frog can`t be caught with a Mithran Fishing Rod, so please edit to what you see fit. i will try experimenting with usable rods for the frog and will give feedback to which i found best. . again thank you for this guide~ --Akukage 21:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Skilling A question that I can't seem to find the answer to is, just how far above my current skill should I be aiming for in order to raise fishing skill? More than regular crafts I'm assuming, but a rough number from someone with experience would be nice to have. --Zim 01:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Sorry for delay, Zim, but I prefer a mountain-climbing approach to skill. You aim for a spot, climb to it, then find a new spot to aim at. Some fish, like Bastore Bream or Shall Shells, are catchable over 20 levels below cap, but others, like Shining Trout, are much harder that far below. Your skill in the mini-game will affect your performance. --Ctownwoody 16:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 'Skilling In General' As I have gotten 2 questions in the last week or so about this, I'll answer, but Fishing Skill is very very very, highly unpredictable. As of this writing, I am over 0/40 on skilling with Bastore Bream. This is why you want to find profitable and/or useful fish and target them repeatedly--so you can earn gil or Cooking/Alchemy skill while fishing, in case you can't get fishing skill directly. --Ctownwoody 17:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Cave Cherax I'm honestly shocked that you would advise people to skill off Cave Cherax using the Sinking Minnow lure. These have been reported to break the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod (Which I've only recently had happened) as well as snap the line (Something I have seen happen frequently). This is my opinion but the better choice between bait and lures when losing them to line snaps/rod breaks is bait hands down. You may have been factoring in lost bait to releasing monsters/items. But if you fish at the Fountain of Kings in Quicksand Caves using Meatball you will only catch Rusty Subligar and Cave Cherax it's a strange thing but this is one of very few 'outdoor' areas that do not have catchable mobs.--Diabolos-Brian 20:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, if you don't, for whatever particular reason, have a Lu Shang's by Level 99, where would you recommend that people skill? As for if you do have a Lu Shang's, frankly my advice was to skill where-ever you wanted to and could because there's not much that's left and not much that you can't try to reel in. However, the advice about using bait and that Fountain of Kings doesn't have catchable mobs is huge advice. For the record, I'm only Fishing 59. --Ctownwoody 15:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) **I admittedly don't have any advice for even a post-56 fisherman without a Lu Shang's and more than likely would have followed this very guide had I not obtained mine. However, it's reported to be possible to catch Armored Pisces only facing line snaps while using a Composite Fishing Rod. This of course would mean it's ideal to use either Little Worm (low price) or Meatball (only targets Blindfish in addition to the Armored Pisces) for bait as opposed to a Sinking Minnow. I'm torn between advising going after the Pterygotus or passing them by and going right for the Armored Pisces. But without a Lu Shang's I think I would personally put up with the craptastic bite rate of the Pterygotus for the 3 levels they are worth. As for those with a Lu Shang's I would say take Black Sole to 96 and skip the Pterygotus because Armored Pisces not only bite better but also (as far as I've seen catching hundreds of them) will take you to 100 without even so much as a line snap. There a few things to consider though. 1: The port of Nashmau has a shop NPC standing right there, making selling your haul easy. This is great for those who fish and do not have large Gobbiebags. 2: Although Nashmau is a 'safe zone' as far as fishing is concerned, meaning no mobs to catch. By the time you'd be going after either the Pterygotus or the Armored Pisces you're more than likely going to know when a monster is on your line as opposed to a fish.--Diabolos-Brian 04:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Bluetail i was having a hard time isolating bluetails with a minnow in qufim island (this is with a lus), kept getting !!! (presumably gigant squid, monsters) or cone calamary. i moved to the sea in east sarutabaruta and got tons of bluetail. would definitely recommend this spot over qufim island. --Yjhuoh 05:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Trainee's Spectacles Didn't want to go editing the article but I figured these deserved a mention somewhere. Seems alot more usefull then the other trainee items since you spend so much more time w/o support/under 40.